Asuka Ichikawa
'' Asuka Ichikawa 'Asuka is a Ninja born to a large family. Asuka is the middle child. Akihito being 19 and Hachiko being 3 months old. Asuka is currently a genin.''' Background Asuka is the middle child of a large family. Ages: Akihito (19) Atsuko (17) Miwa (5) Hachiko ( 3 Months Old) Asuka's mother comes from a clan that stays on the borders of the fire country and sea. Asuka wasnt nothing special. She was blessed with perfect memory and a great family. Asuka was always a...strange yet normal child. She would often fall asleep in tight spaces like closets,cabinets, and ECT. She had expressed a passion for writing at a young age. Asuka would write short stories about rabbits with wings and toads that had only one foot. Asuka spent most of her time with her mother. She helped around the house and her fathers shop. When she was 6, she was enrolled into the ninja academy. She had requested to become an ninja herself. Her elder siblings were already ninjas and had a special talent. Asuka lead a fairly normal childhood. She made plenty of friends,hosted tea parties, and was often complimented for her eyes. It was around the time she turned 8 when she noticed her friends were acting differently. They were more love sick about Sasuke. Whenever she hosted tea parties, they would only want to talk about him. It was around this time she had began doodling. While drawing one of her favorite manga characters, she met Ryuichi Ita. He complimented her art and recognized the character. They discussed the manga and waited for their sensei to appear. While waiting, one of her old friends came up to Ryuichi. They had began calling them nicknames like 'Bug Eyes', 'Beetle', and 'Four Eyes'. Asuka almost couldnt believe what they were saying. She snapped and ended up punching them. Asuka wasnt one for violence but she did break the girls nose. Asuka ended up achieving the nicknames 'Spidey eyes', 'Iris' and 'Freak'. Asuka ended up being scolded by her sensei. However, Ryuichi came to her defense and told the sensei that they were verbaly abusing them both. The girl recieved punishment. It was that day that Asuka and Ryuichi became the bestest of friends. Ryuichi attended her tea parties, They often drew pictures for eachother and attended eachother birthday parties. The bullying never did stop afterwards. It was a few days after her youngest brothers birth that Asuka began to notice her mother acting strangely. She stayed up at later nights,cooked 24/7 < That was weird because her father usually did the cooking.>, and didnt let her into her room anymore. Asuka was informed by her father a few days later that her mother had gone away on a mission...and never came back. Her mothers team had went on a suicide mission. Asuka searched every document available to her, wrote down any notes and clues, and started to save up money. She wasnt giving up on finding her mother. She eventually told Ryuichi about what she was doing. He helped in any way he could. Personality Asuka is known to be very blunt and self-sacrificing. Shes willing to throw herself into danger but cant come up with an plan immedietly. She's very open with her emotions and tends to be playful around those she considers friends. Asuka can be easily influenced with a proper reason. She's known to be judgemental and abit straight forward to people she dosent like. She often goes with her gut and tries to avoid her heart. Asuka keeps to herself and avoids large crowds. Shes socially awkward and finds herself freezing at the sight of the spotlight being on her. Her personality has its quirks of course, She dosent like meeting new people. She dosent trust easily. Her old friends often told her that she is 'doomed for death'. She dosent like sticky,slimy,scaley creatures.She likes to keep people guessing and never tried her hand at love. Appearance In part 1: She has short pale blonde choppy hair that dosent make it far past her ears. Her skin is a pinkish peach color. Her bottom lip is bigger then her top lip and they take on a reddish tan color. She has thin yet long eyelashes that frame webbed light purple eyes. Her eyes have web-like features to them. Like spiderwebs. She mostly wears kimonos that consist of the colors purple or blue. She has a small gut, shes not flat-stomached. Part 2: Her hair had grown out past her ears in a layered like growth. She keeps most of it tied back in a low ponytail. She often wears contacts that are brown in color for fun. She liked tricking people so she decided going with something that looked less like dress would help her move around a little better.She now wears an short sleeved red turtle neck with arm-length gloves that are the same color. She began to wear her headband as a belt to help keep up her baggy pants. She wears blue ninja shoes. Epilogue: Her hair had grown out a little past her waist. She keeps in in a low pony tail and brushes her hair to the side with some bobbypins. She wears a baggy Short sleeved white shirt with the hattori clan symbol back. The shirt is tucked into her pants that are still held up by her headband. (Undecided) Category:DRAFT